Say my name
by C.Cerise
Summary: Yaoyorozu y Bakugou han comenzado a tener una extraña cercanía la cual incómoda a Todoroki ¿Serán celos eso que siente?


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lenguaje explícito leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

— **_¡Katsuki!_**

El grito había llamado la atención de toda la clase que inmediatamente habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa mirando a quién había pronunciado el nombre del rubio ceniza con tanta cercanía.

Yaoyorozu Momo tenía las mejillas encendidas en rojo mientras que Bakugou Katsuki tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios. Era una escena del todo sorpresiva, algo de lo cual ninguno se hubiera llegado a imaginar, pero que efectivamente había sucedido.

La correcta y elegante Yaomomo había llamado a Bakugou por su nombre de pila, todo el resto de la clase en sincronía llevaron sus miradas a Todoroki que estaban sentado, a simple vista se le veía tranquilo sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos y leyéndolo sin distraerse en el escándalo formado a su alrededor.

Pero aun nadie podía creerse que Yaoyorozu hubiera por primera vez dicho el nombre de alguien, y no solo cualquier persona, Yaoyorozu había elegido a Bakugou entre todos, incluyendo en la misma lista a su novio: Todoroki Shoto.

Un carraspeo hizo que todos girarán sus rostros hacia la puerta donde Aizawa iba entrando con aires despreocupados listo para impartir la primera clase del día— Todos a sus asientos, ahora —Dijo para comenzar la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí mismo.

El día a partir de ahí volvió a tomar su curso regular, sin embargo, nadie olvidaba lo sucedió entre Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, ella que se sentaba al lado de su novio de cabellos bicolor se le quedó mirando unos segundos buscando algún indicio de si estaba molesto o no, pero por más que lo miraba se veía completamente tranquilo como siempre por lo cual rápidamente volvió a atender los deberes de su clase, pero en medio de la clase un papel voló a su dirección, Bakugou unos puestos más allá de ella la observó para hacerle ver qué efectivamente había sido él.

Así fue como discretamente entre ambos comenzaron una larga conversación por medio de papeles, en los labios de Yaoyorozu más de una vez había una sonrisa e incluso se notaba el rojo en sus mejillas por la sangre subiendo rápidamente en ellas, nadie estaba notando esta extraña interacción entre ambos que estuvo continuamente hasta el sonar de la campana, nadie la había notado a excepción de cierto chico heterocromatico que miraba todo en silencio.

— Yaoyorozu va…

— ¿Vamos? —La voz de Bakugou se interpuso en la de Todoroki frente a Yaoyorozu provocando nuevamente la sorpresa de todos.

Por un momento Yaoyorozu se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad hasta que Bakugou escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón chasquea la lengua.

— Joder, mueve el culo no tengo todo el día, quieres —Dijo con impaciencia el chico explosivo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, si vamos —Yaoyorozu se tomó su momento al contestar, ordenó sus cosas y giró el rostro para mirar hacia Todoroki— Lo siento Todoroki-san pero podemos ir a almorzar juntos después ¿Sí?

Ni siquiera alcanzo a contestar cuando Bakugou ya había tomado de la mano a su novia y se la había llevado con él dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y las bocas abiertas de sus compañeros.

— Eh… Todoroki-kun ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a mí y Iida-kun? Iremos por algo ahora mismo —Midoriya con su típica sonrisa amble se había acercado para calmar esa tensión que había crecido en solo unos segundos.

Los ojos del bicolor se encontraron con los del amables ojos de Midoriya y asintió colocándose de pie para caminar con ellos a la cafetería.

Y así sucesivamente había comenzado una extraña relación entre Bakugou y Yaoyorozu en la cual seguidamente se hablaban por papelillos en las horas de clase, por las noche cuando Yaoyorozu se quedaba a leer con una taza de té se habían vuelto en escapadas de las cuales siempre volvía en la compañía de Bakugou, ambos siempre parecían estar juntos y lentamente durante aquella semana Yaoyorozu parecía ir alejándose más de Todoroki con la vaga excusa de que no tenía tiempo y que sería para la siguiente ocasión, cada vez que esté intentaba hablarle antes de Bakugou el rubio se le adelantaba y se llevaba a su novia haciendo que poco a poco la situación comenzará a fastidiarle de verdad algo que toda la clase comenzaba a percibir menos los involucrados directamente.

En aquella ocasión estaba disfrutando de mirar una película en compañía de Midoriya, Mina y Uraraka, las chicas estaban sentadas juntas con un bowl de palomitas que a ratos le ofrecían a los chicos mientras disfrutaban de mirar la película de acción todos juntos. Detrás de ellos en la mesa Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta y Aoyama estaban haciendo deberes atrasados a los cuales de vez en cuando pedían la ayuda de Iida que estaba vigilando responsablemente a sus compañeros.

Cómo siempre la residencia de la clase 1-A era completamente bulliciosa, pero en cuanto una suave, dulce y elegante risa se escuchó desde la cocina todos quedaron en silencio escuchando los aullidos en blasfemias de Bakugou y las explosiones de la película. Una vez más ambos estaban juntos, pero esta vez encerrados en la cocina, quién se acercaba Bakugou lo echaba alegando que necesitaba de la cocina y quién lo jodiera moriría.

El cuerpo de Todoroki se tenso al escuchar la cantarina risa de su novia.

— Todoroki-kun ¿Quieres? —Uraraka le ofreció el bowl de palomitas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias —Atino a contestar tomando un puñado de palomitas en su mano.

El bullicio volvió a aumentar una vez pasada aquella acción, sin embargo, Todoroki continua en sus adentros concentrado en aquellas groserías y risas que se escuchaban desde la cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en ello por mucho que lo intentaba y las pocas palomitas que quedaban en su mano fueron calcinadas hasta quedar solo cenizas que con disimulo intento dejar los restos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Waaa! La película ha estado muy buena ¿No lo piensan ustedes? —Mina se había colocado de pie estirando su cuerpo que se sentía dormido por las dos horas en el sofá.

— Totalmente, deberíamos de ver otra, si tienen tiempo claro —Contesto Midoriya mirando las películas que poseían.

— ¡Tal vez una de terror! —Se escucho decir a Kirishima quien ya menos atareado quería unírseles.

Pronto todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea haciendo que toda la clase 1-A se reuniera en la sala de estar para mirar la película juntos, todos a excepción de los que seguían encerrados en la cocina.

— ¿Alguien debería ir a decirles?

— Estas loco, si te acercas sentencias tu muerte

— ¡Pero deberían saber!

— ¡Que vaya Kirishima!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

— Porque Bakugou no te matará

— De ser por eso debería ir Todoroki ¿No? Ahí dentro está su novia, no le pasará nada.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando al chico en cuestión.

— Puedo ir yo —Ofrecio Midoriya colocándose de pie.

Pero al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie, Todoroki también lo hacía para ir él.

Sin mucho inconveniente se fue acercando a la cocina donde las voces iban haciéndose más fuertes de escuchar, a sus espaldas sentía las miradas de todos cuando tocó la puerta de la cocina con los nudillos, inmediatamente el silencio se hizo en la cocina y por primera vez el dormitorio estaba en completo silencio estando todos aún despiertos.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Yaoyorozu con su voz tranquila.

— Yo —Contesto él sin más.

Desde la cocina se escucharon murmullos inentendible a que se debatían algo entre ambos hasta que luego de unos cuantos ruidos finalmente Yaoyorozu abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que solo se viera su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Todoroki-san? —Pregunto con aquella sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— Estamos a punto de iniciar una película de terror y queremos saber si van a verla con nosotros también —Comento con tranquilidad esperando una respuesta directa de ella.

— Eh… espérame un segundo —Dijo cerrando la puerta frente a él.

Nuevamente se escucharon los murmullos entre ambos que parecían una vez más debatir algo entre los dos.

— ¡Joder solo dile que no _**Momo**_! —La voz alzada de Bakugou llamó la atención de todos.

Una vez más Yaoyorozu abrió la puerta dejando que esta vez solo se viera la mitad de su rostro.

— Pueden verla sin nosotros, no se preocupen —Rechazo la propuesta con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Pero fue en ese momento en que Todoroki ya no lo acepto más, era todo, joder que ya no se aguantaba más todo aquello.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces puso su pierna para que Yaoyorozu no cerrará por completo la puerta.

— Abre la puerta ahora —Exigió como nunca antes lo había echo con su voz penetrante y fría.

— No puedo… —Contesto Yaoyorozu cohibida con la actitud de su novio.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto de inmediato.

— Eh… solo no puedo —Dijo sin ser concreta en su respuesta.

— No es razón suficiente —Volvió a contestar automáticamente el mayor de los dos.

Las mejillas de Yaoyorozu se iban tiñendo de un carmesí cada vez más fuerte dándole por completo una razón errónea de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, por primera vez la clase 1-A vio el enojo en el rostro de Todoroki cuando ya sin más tocó con el uso de su quirk obligó a Yaoyorozu abrir la puerta.

— ¡Joder qué mierda haces maldito mitad-mitad! —Grito Bakugou.

Pero no le importó, Todoroki tomo la mano de Yaoyorozu sin siquiera observar al rubio ceniza y se la llevó consigo, ni siquiera dio una explicación a sus compañeros que miraban sus acciones complemente sorprendidos.

— _Tendremos que pedir una nueva puerta…_

 _._

(...)

.

— ¿Todoroki-san?

La voz de Yaoyorozu sonó confundida por sus acciones que no estaban siendo para nada normales, pero no le contesto.

— ¿Todoroki-kun?

Volvió a preguntas la chica sin éxito alguno mientras que Todoroki se acercaba a su dormitorio.

— ¿Todoroki?

Sin respuesta.

Pero esta vez no continuó preguntando, se quedó callada mirando la ancha espalda de su novio que se tensaba con el movimiento al abrir la puerta de su habitación, inmediatamente después entraron en ella y la soltó quedándose apoyado en la puerta para impedirle que saliera.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído a tu habitación Todoroki-san? —Pregunto del todo confusa sentándose en la cama, sabía perfectamente que él no la dejaría ir, lo notaba en su mirada.

— Explícame —Dijo entonces él cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Explicar el qué? —Pregunto entonces ella aún confundida.

Y nuevamente Todoroki sintió que estaba a punto de explotar como si todo aquello fuese un mal chiste del cual solo él no estaba enterado.

— ¿El qué? No lo sé, tal vez por qué ahora pasas todo el día con Bakugou y no es que realmente me importe que hace con su día a día el idiota explosivo aquel pero desde hace una semana te la vives con él, ríes con él, comes con él, sales con él, es todo con Bakugou y simplemente ya no lo entiendo ¿Acaso te canso nuestra relación? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Algo que molesto?

Era primera vez que Yaoyorozu escuchaba a Todoroki hablar tanto de recorrido, no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente sorprendida porque aquella faceta era algo que no conocía de Todoroki, jamás había escuchado su voz tan ansiosa, enojada e incluso estaba segura que entre medio habían celos.

— ¿Y bien —Pregunto al final viendo que ella no respondía.

Yaoyorozu se quedó mirando al muchacho, podía ver las ansias en sus ojos, podía notar aquel suave y ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como sus manos estaban cerradas en puños que temblaban ligeramente como su cuerpo que parecía vibrante. Momo se echó a reír suavemente sin burla alguna y el bicolor solo se quedó observándola sin entender nada.

— Todoroki-san… —En cuanto lo menciono lo vio fruncir el ceño, no lo entendió, pero se colocó de pie— ¿De verdad has pensado por un segundo que quiero dejar nuestra relación?

La mano suave y cálida de Yaoyorozu tocó la mejilla de él, Todoroki no contesto y ella simplemente continuó el camino con su mano hasta que su mano paso por el cabello de él.

— Katsuki… —Y una vez más lo vio fruncir el entrecejo— Mnh… Katsuki me ha pedido ayuda para algo sumamente importante, sin querer he visto algo y por esa razón no tuvo más razón que acercarse a mi al no saber que hacer con ello, por supuesto que no puedo revelar lo que es, al menos no aún, ya que se arruinaría todo lo que hemos estado planeando durante la semana o realmente supongo que ya se arruinó si alguien entre en la cocina —Esta vez Yaoyorozu suspiro.

Pero se abrazó a Todoroki por el cuello y con las mejillas encendidas acercó su rostro hacia el de su pareja para besarlo, fue el primer beso que se daban luego de una semana. Él de inmediato pasó sus manos por las caderas de ella y aferró ese cuerpo tan pequeño empujándolo más contra él mientras la besaba tomando el control del beso.

No lo hizo como siempre, la ansiedad se tragó aquel beso y los celos se hicieron presentes cuando poseyó esos labios de forma brusca mordiendo el labio inferior de la muchacha.

— Todoroki… —Yaoyorozu suspiro en sus labios y él se alejó rompiendo la magia.

Iba a hablar pero Todoroki no se lo permitió cuando la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, si era honesto aún se sentía tontamente enojado por todo el tiempo que había perdido con su novia, pero no era solo eso lo que le estaba molestando, mucho menos ahora que ella había aclarado las cosas y aunque no había dicho mucho pudo atar los cabos e imaginar que alguien recibiría la confesión de Bakugou pronto.

Pero eso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El bicolor deslizó las manos por la cintura femenina delineándola antes de ocuparse de desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta su chica, los pechos de Yaoyorozu estaban a solo una tela de que él pudiera tocarlos y agradecía inmensamente que su chica usará aquellos sujetadores que se desabrochaban por delante, mientras atendía en mordidas y succiones el cuello femenino uso dos dedos para desabrochar el sujetador de la morena que suspiro.

La mano masculina bajo por el cuerpo de su chica al mismo ritmo que sus labios que se encargaban de uno de los pezones rosados de ella mientras que su mano se colaba por debajo de la falda para tocar directamente el sexo femenino. La escucho gemir y su pene se tenso duro de la excitación.

— Dilo… —Murmuro repentinamente mientras que su mano se encargaba de masturbar el sexo de Yaoyorozu.

Momo arqueo su espalda apretando los dedos en el sedoso cabello masculino con los ojos cerrados de la excitación que se iba concentrando en su sexo ya húmedo.

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto apenas su voz la dejo pronunciar palabras en medio de aquella situación tan lujuriosa.

— Mi nombre, dilo —Exigió el chico llevando su mirada gris y turquesa a ella.

Ahora entendía la reacción anterior de Todoroki, sin embargo sus mejillas se ruborizarse fuertemente compitiendo casi con un tomate en tonalidad roja. Iba a poner alguna excusa para no hacerlo por la vergüenza pero ni siquiera alcanzo a pronunciar una palabra cuando nuevamente se vio gimiendo.

Shoto no perdía el tiempo, quitó las bragas para meter su cabeza entremedio de las piernas femeninas y hacer un contacto directo entre su lengua y el húmedo sexo femenino, lamió su feminidad lentamente para hacerla sentir desesperación, y Yaoyorozu no tardó en mostrarle su desesperación llevando su mano a su cabeza para empujar su rostro más contra su sexo, él por supuesto deseoso de atender la lujuria de su pareja se ayudo con las manos para separar los labios vaginales y llevar su boca al clítoris de la chica, lo lamió, succionó e incluso apretó en sus labios sintiendo como Momo reaccionaba a aquellas acciones apretando su cabello con fuerza.

Hizo que la chica lamiera sus dedos y Yaoyorozu no dudó en hacerlo de una forma sensual asegurándose de dejarlos bien húmedos con su saliva, Todoroki era el único que conocía esa forma tan erótica de ser que tenía Yaoyorozu y con la idea de saber que era el único introdujo su primer dedo en ella sintiendo como de a poco en su estrechez le apretaba el dedo, se aseguró de que aceptara su primer dedo del todo antes de introducir un segundo y comenzar a mover ambos penetrándola así con sus dedos.

— Vamos Momo, estoy esperando que lo digas —Soltó de repente diciendo su nombre con una voz gutural llena de excitación.

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar sentirse más excitada cuando escucho su nombre directo de los labios del chico, sin embargo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra alguna Todoroki decidido no solamente hacer uso de sus dedos al penetrarla sino también usar la lengua para jugar con su clítoris y hacerla sentir una explosión de emociones. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos y no podía parar se gemir que necesitaba más de aquella masturbación que su novio le estaba dando, Todoroki aumentaba los movimientos de sus dedos al penetrarla y escuchaba perfectamente como su húmeda cavidad vaginal hacían sonidos eróticos cuando los dedos del bicolor entraban y salían de ella, al igual que las lamidas proporcionadas en su clítoris.

— S-sh… —Yaoyorozu intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna más no podía del todo. Su espalda se arqueo y sintió como todo su cuerpo se crispada con la piel erizada centrando una enorme ola de calor directo en su sexo palpitante— ¡Shoto!

Soltó su nombre en un grito sintiendo el placentero orgasmo que tanto había anhelado gracias a la continua estimulación de su pareja. Intentando regularizar su respiración Yaoyorozu sintió la vergüenza de haber dicho por primera vez su nombre en aquellas instancias tan hormonales e indecentes, cubrió su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Pero Todoroki no permitió que esto continuar por mucho tiempo, ganándose encima de ella sin posicionar todo su peso acercó su rostro a ella para destaparlo y besarla fogosamente con el sabor de sus fluidos vaginales en la boca.

— Dilo de nuevo —Volvió a pedir esta vez haciéndola sentir su dureza entremedio de sus piernas, Yaoyorozu gimió.

—Shoto… S-shoto… Sh-shoto… —Fue diciendo entre suspiros alzando su pelvis para sentir el roce de su pene al frotarse contra ella.

Aquella noche sin lugar a dudas Todoroki hizo que Yaoyorozu recordará quién era su novio y que nunca más olvidará que debía ser él a quien lo llamara por su nombre únicamente.

No muy lejos de ahí en otro dormitorio se escuchaba como la dulce voz de Uraraka pronunciaba el nombre de Bakugou en fuertes y continuos gemidos.

* * *

¡Y ya está!

Tal vez y haga un one-shot o segunda parte mostrando la versión de Uraraka y Bakugou o tal vez la versión de Yaoyorozu de qué plan estuvieron formando con Bakugou y qué tanto secreteaban entre ellos, no lo sé, aún no lo decido, cuéntenme qué les gustaría más o si lo dejamos así sin más

Pero bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bastante intenso Todoroki cuando desea algo, obviamente este one-shot es muy subidito de tono también con ese final. Igual siento que me ha quedado ooc pero no lo sé, me ha gustado bastante cómo quedó

Tengo otras historias en mente que estaré subiendo pronto de esta preciosa pareja porque amo mucho el TodoMomo

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
